Green
by AleMent
Summary: Of course, when two people are so different, how can you expect both of them to feel the same?PinkxBaby Blue Disclaimer:I do not own The Powerpuff girls or it's characters.


Blossom never understood her sister.

Truth be told, very few did. The blond was a environmentalist through and through. She went to those rally things, was the leader of Townsville's PETA center, didn't ride in cars,( not that any of the girls did, they could fly after all.) she couldn't go a day without recycling, the list just goes on and on. Bubbles could be very aggravating at times.

---

Today is one of those everything-that-can-go-wrong-will days. Friday is usually the day for that, at least for Blossom it is. She woke up this morning, and was instantly depressed. For some reason her room looked to boring, it was too hot to be six in the morning and her favorite shirt was nowhere to be found.

Buttercup had decided to eat everything in the house before Blossom could even get out of the bathroom.(Again) The redhead's hair was a mess, and absolutely refused to be put in it's proper place. Bubbles was gone, gone long before Blossom was awake, away to some stupid thing for rabbits. Blossom just couldn't deal with Buttercup, so she skipped the kitchen altogether. But obviously that wasn't happening, and a bucket of ice water showered her when she opened the front door.

Her sisters low rumble that was supposed to be laughter seemed piercing as she hurried to change.

---

Her darkened hair stuck to her face as she flew, her stomach hurt suddenly for no particular reason and Bubbles had texted her to say she was skipping school for the rabbit thing. Blossom considered just staying home and downing some aspirin. She also considered 'texting' Bubbles that she couldn't handle first and third and the whole day without seeing her.

She decided not to do either.

---

How long had it been since first period had started? She couldn't tell you. Blossom was too focused on the empty desk beside her. She had already studied whatever the hell the teacher was saying. The answer to that question she was asked rolled of her tongue mechanically, she couldn't even remember what she had said. She didn't have to. The person who always asked her for answers could just get them tomorrow.

Today was already too long.

---

How long ago did school end? The question was on the skin of her lips, daring to be softly spoken. But then Buttercup would look at her with one of those looks, so she just mouthed it out slowly, hoping for some unexplainable reason her blond sister heard her. She still wasn't back. She was always back by the time school would end. Usually with some vegetable snack in hand, a soft smile just ready to laugh on her face. But she wasn't.

Blossom was the only one she would laugh for.

But she wasn't there to make laugh.

---

She stared at her, mouth parted. What had Bubbles done? Her eyes, her amazing sky eyes, were green. She had said the colored contacts were to support the environment. Blossom noticed the small giggle that escaped her mouth and the whimsical look in her eyes. She told her that she hated the green eyes. She knew she wasn't supposed to hear it. But she did. She heard her bubbly sister whisper, 'he likes it… he likes green eyes better than blue..'

Blossom noticed the hickey as her sister walked up the stairs.

---

Her ceiling was so boring. Bubbles' was very interesting, posters all over it. Hers was boring white. Her eyes were spectacular, revealing every emotion behind shimmering pools of a lake. Now they were the color of tree leaves. Blossom hated green. She hated 'him', whoever he was. He was someone who didn't appreciate her sister gorgeous eyes, someone who wanted them to be _green._

Would she have gotten contacts for her?

No, no she wouldn't.

---

As she lays there trying to fall asleep, the walls seem to close together, their lines are moving too fast, the shadows seem intimidating and the air tastes stale . She can her the slow thumping and shushed moans in her brunette sister's room, and she can hear the moans and whimpers in her blond sister's room. She can't help but listen, she just can't. As her blond sister comes close to finishing, she hears his name moaned from her mouth.

Now her mouth is way too dry, her heart hurts way too much, and it's too fucking cold in her room.


End file.
